My new geranium variety originated in 1985 as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing of the variety `PAC Isabell` (unpatented) with the pollen of the variety `Osna` (unpatented) at my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, with the object of producing very floriferous, early blooming plants having flowers that are double and all of the same shape. The present seedling, having substantially the characteristics that I desired, was propagated by me and under my direction at Stuttgart, by means of cuttings, through several successive generations, which demonstrated conclusively that its novel characteristics would remain true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Due to the bright color and the nice foliage of this new geranium variety and the fact that it is weatherproof, its market value is high.